The G-Boys Week-O-Fun
by trowas girl1
Summary: A visit to Texas turns "Deadly..." (Not really, but what the heck) *Lol*
1. Can you sing?

The G-boys Week 'O' Fun ****

The G-boys Week 'O' Fun

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing™ and or any of their registered characters are not owned by me, I own only Megan. Mal owns Mal, and Lindsey owns Athena.

OOC: Megan is running around frantically trying to get every one ready. The fun will come soon, I promise. It's also the weekend, but it sounds better this way.

Duo: I'm board. When are we leaving???

Megan: I'm almost done!!! Today we are heading down to some weird concert. I hope it's good. I'm DONE!!!!! Heero! What's the name of the band?

Heero: No Limits.

Megan: Strange name. Oh. Crud, Were past the time already and I have to make sure ya'll are dressed good! DUO! QUATRE! MILL--

Milliardo: I'm here! (Dressed in blue jeans and a black, country cut shirt and socks)

Megan: Oh yeah! (goes to a closet) I bought you boots! (puts on her hat)

Milliardo: OK. . .(puts them on) They are a little big. . .

Megan: If they aren't big that you won't have enough room because of the toe. Oh! Heres a hat! (places a hat on his head from off the couch) Don't leave home w/ out it! (while saying that she runs her fingers around the front brim of the hat)

Milliardo: hm. . .

Megan: WUFEI! TROWA!!

(they all walk in)

Megan: omigosh! HEERO!!!! We are going to a _COUNTRY_ place! Don't you have jeans???? 

Heero: no.

Trowa: If he can fit into mine, he can wear my other pair.

Heero: Hn. . . (walks out w/ a pair of jeans)

Megan: Oh, Trowa, you look great!!! Same w/ Duo! Quatre, Do you have a black shirt?

Quatre: Yeah, bu--

Megan: et-et-ET put it on!(Quatre walks out) Wufei? oh, never mind, I'm not botherin' w/ you!

(heero walks in)

Megan: good, now put on. . . these boots and a hat.

Heero: Hn. . . (Quatre walks in) 

Megan: Heres boots and a hat. Trowa, put on your hat. Omigosh! I haven't checked on the girls!! (runs out of room)

(Everyone 'cept 4 Wufei has boots and a hat on)

Trowa: Wufei, put these on. ( hands him boots and a hat)

Megan: Mal, good. Athena you're good. Relena, well, borrow one of Mal's skirts. Noin, jeans are good. Sally. . . good. (compared to Wufei) Here are some hats. (puts fingers around the rim of her hat) Dont leave home w/out them. Oh, Relena, great! LET'S LEAVE NOW!!!!!!(walks to the boys' rooms.) Trowa and Quatre! Bring your instruments! Were gonna audition. (grabs her fiddle and runs out to the door) LEAVING!!!!

Duo: Hey, maybe I can talk Megan into buying me some M&Ms! (runs out to the car) come on!

(In the car)

Heero: . . .

Megan: Sigh. . .

Trowa:. . .

Noin: . . .

Mal: . . .

Milliardo: . . .

Duo: . . .

Relena: Some one talk!!!

Heero: . . .

Megan: Sigh. . .

Trowa:. . .

Noin: . . .

Mal: . . .

Milliardo: . . .

Duo: . . .

Relena: . . .

( At the place)

Megan: Here it is, The High country Revue!

(in the place)

P1: I'm sorry, all the tickets are sold out. 

Megan: hm. . . (they all walk off) Duo, can you get us backstage?

OOC: Heres the fun part.

Duo: follow me. (starts walking, about 15 min. later. . .)

Duo: There's the stage!

G1: Oh, you guys are late!!! We set up yer guitars already.

Megan: huh? Um. . . What are we singing, I want to do a run-through! He-he!

G1: You gotta have a fiddle.

Megan: oh. Thanks.

(In the dressing room)

Megan: Ok, Heero, Yes, good. If yer gonna play in Texas, that's the right cord yeah, I'm sure. You gotta have a fiddle in the band. Milliardo, you don't have anything. Can you sing?

Milliardo: I never really tried. . . . . . .

OOC: Can Milliardo sing? Will Heero EVER learn the coards?!? Will no limits come before its too late? Find out in Part 2.

PLEASE Read and review!!! If you are too lazy, I understand you, don't worry.


	2. "No Limits" + "The Fareners"

The G-boys Week -O- Fun: Part 2

The G-boys Week -O- Fun: Part 2

Last time:

Megan: Milliardo? Can you sing?

Milliardo: I never really tried . . .

Megan: Now is the time to find out. Have you heard this song? (Singing) If yer gonna play in Texas, you gotta have a fiddle in the band

Milliardo: Yeah, you play it all the time!!! (sing) that lead guitar is hot but not for a "Loosiana" band

Megan: So rosin up that bow and head on over lets all dance,

Both: If you're gonna play in Texas you gotta have a fiddle in the band.

Megan: You sing pretty good for a _big_-city guy! Quatre, have you got the fiddle solo down?

Quatre: Yeah.

Megan: Heero and the rest of ya'll, do ya'll get it?

Heero: I think. . .

Wufei: Can I play the drums instead of chopsticks?

Megan: I dunno, Can you?

Wufei: YES!!!

15 min later. . .

Megan: I can't believe the real band hasn't come yet!!! We're gonna go _on_ the stage!!! Oh, here it comes . . .

Announcer: And now what you all have been waiting for, No Limits!!! (they all walk on stage as the announcer walks off)

Megan: Wufei! start!!

Wufei: um. . . Oh yeah! 1-2-123

(musical)

Megan: If yer gonna play in Texas, you gotta have a fiddle in the band,

Milliardo: That lead guitar is hot but not for a "Loosiana" band,

Both: So rosin up that bow and head on over, Lets all dance, If yer gonna play in Texas, you gotta have a fiddle in the band! (as Quatre does a fiddle solo, Megan gets out her violin, Trowa does a flute solo) (Megan does an all-out country fiddle solo)

Megan: If yer gonna play in Texas, you gotta have a fiddle in the band,

Milliardo: That lead guitar is hot but not for a "Loosiana" band,

Both: So rosin up that bow and head on over, Lets all dance! If yer gonna play in Texas, you gotta have a fiddle in the band! 

Megan: I said if yer-

Both: Gonna play in Texas, you gotta have a fiddle in the band! Thank you!

Milliardo: Dang, they think we're good. . .

Megan: (smiles.) We are. 

Announcer: (from back stage:) it's a great day to be alive! Don't ferget it!

Milliardo: Uh Oh. . . 

Megan: I can get this, ya'll just go off quietly. (sings along w/ her fiddle) I got some rice cookin' in the microwave, I got a 3 day bed, I don't plan to stay (says) Milliardo, back up here!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (He walks up) 

Megan: (singing) I know its goofy, but I just gotta say, Hey, I'm doin' alright!

Milliardo: Oh! (Singing) Yeah, I think I'll make me some Homemade soup. Feelin' pretty good and that's the truth. Its neither drink nor drug induced, Nah I'm just doin' alright. 

Both: It's a great day to be alive--

(In the dressing room)

Duo: That was _COOL_ When do we do it again?????? Hey, can I have some M&Ms?!?!?!

Mallory: (sweatdrop) NO!!! That's the last thing we need!!!!!! A hyper Duo!!!!!

(Milliardo walks in) We need a name, fast. Every one think the Far-eners is OK? 

Duo: Ok...(Milliardo rushes out)

-------5 min later-------

(Megan walks in w/ Milliardo)

Megan: Here are yer M&Ms, Duo. (Throws them to him)

Duo: Ha-Ha-Ha-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Everyone mega-sweatdrops)

OOC: Do you think I should continue this? PLEASE R&R!!!

Thanks 4 your time! Please R&R, and as I said, if yer too lazy, Its ok. 

¡Gracias! *Wink* Stay tuned for my next stories! 


End file.
